Render
Render is a Skakdi of Iron and a former member of the Dark Hunters. Biography Early life Originally, Render was a wanderer on his home island of Zakaz, so not much is known about him. However, the Makuta of Zakaz, Spiriah, began experimenting on the Skakdi, and gave them several powers. Render was given the power to adapt to his surroundings, limited control over the element of Iron, and plasma vision. He later wound up in the service of the Skakdi warlord Nektann for unknown reasons. Render was later sent on a mission by Nektann to find the Spear of Knowledge. He eventually managed to locate it, though was unable to take the staff due to the actions of a Toa of Air named Cellix. Later, whilst attempting to catch up with Cellix before he got too far with the staff, Render was attacked by a white-armored warrior. Despite the warrior's skill in combat, Render was able to defeat him, though was forced into unconsciousness by the warrior's partner. These two beings happened to be Dark Hunters, who brought Render back to the Dark Hunter base on Odina to face the judgment of their leader, the Shadowed One. Dark Hunters Later, Render was woken by a Dark Hunter named Ancient, who proceeded inform Render of his location. Render was then escorted by Ancient to one of Odina's arenas. Upon arriving, Render was pitted against another Dark Hunter named Nidhiki. After a heated fight, Render managed to defeat Nidhiki, though was unable to kill him under The Shadowed One's orders. He was then motioned by The Shadowed One to come to his chamber, where he promised to answer his questions. There, The Shadowed One managed convinced Render to join the Dark Hunters. Shortly after joining, Render was sent on his first mission. He was ordered to locate and steal the legendary Kanohi Ignika from it's resting place and bring it to The Shadowed One. He was instructed to sail to Metru Nui, where he would travel to the lowest section of the Archives, which would reveal a tunnel that would lead up to the surface of Aqua Magna where Voya Nui was positioned. Unfortunately, Render got lost during his journey, and found himself sailing around the Matoran Universe for a month. Eventually, he arrived on the coast of Metru Nui, though much to his surprise, found the entire city deserted. As ordered, he traveled to the lowest section of the Archives, where he was attacked by a wild group of thirty Rahkshi, though defeated them using his plasma vision. He then reached the tunnel, and traveled to the island above and headed south. There, he dove in Black Waters and collapsed, due to the large amounts of water pressure. He then awoken by a multi-armed, reptilian creature named Proto-Beast. Render was about to attack Proto-Beast, when he fired some type of Rahi. The Rahi attached itself to Render, and forced him into unconsciousness. The Pit Render later recovered, though found himself being dragged by a strange being named Mezahk. Render managed to break free of Mezahk's grip, though found himself unable to adapt to fighting underwater. After receiving a brief beating from Mezahk, the pair continued their journey, and headed to Proto-Beast's cave. Render would start to train in the ways of underwater combat for hundreds of years. When he had finally mastered all forms of combat, he was recruited as a servant in Proto-Beast's undersea empire. However, Render eventually started planning to betray Proto-Beast and escape the Pit. He found his opportunity when he was sent to recruit a group of Zyglak into Proto-Beast's army. He then arrived at the Cord, and entered it. Much to his surprise, the Cord was not completely filled with water, and when Render was exposed to the air, his adaption power began to stall due to being so used to the waters of the Pit, resulting in Render almost suffocating. After his body had finally adapted, Render spotted a group of Zyglak, and fought them. After defeating them using his plasma vision, Render continued to travel through the Cord. After digging his way out of the Cord, Render found himself on the island of Voya Nui. Voya Nui Whilst exploring the island, Render came across a Skakdi of Fire, and ambushed him. In response, the Skakdi hit Render with his laser vision, which gave him a massive headache. The then introduced d itself as Hakann, and offered an alliance between himself and Render. Render agreed, and the pair began planning how to get the Kanohi Ignika. Hakann the told Render to remain at a certain part of the island until Hakann signaled him to come with him and get the Mask of life. Eventually, Render decided to leave his post after witnessing a huge explosion coming from the Green Belt. There he witnessed Hakann and Thok battle the remaining Piraka and the Toa Inika. After the battle ended, Render followed the Piraka until they stopped to face the Inika at the Lava Chamber Gate. Once both the Piraka and the Inika had departed for the chamber containing the Mask of Life, Render decided to set up a post near the remains of the Lava Chamber Gate, believing Hakann would retrieve the Ignika and find him. After waiting for some time, Render began suspecting something had gone wrong with Hakann's plan. He then witnessed the Piraka and Toa Inika chasing the Ignika, which seemed to be flying away from both groups. Render then spotted Hakann, and attempted to grab his attention, though Hakann purposely ignored him. Suspicious, Render followed the Piraka to Voya Nui's lagoon in time to witness the Ignika dive into the surroundings seas of the Pit, followed closely by Toa Hahli. With the Ignika gone, and wirh nothing to keep him on Voya Nui any further, Render decided to steal a boat, in order in order to sail back to Odina. Before he could leave the island, however, Render was attacked and rendered unconscious by a Dark Hunter sent to retrieve him. Return When Render regained consciousness, he found himself in The Shadowed One's chamber on Odina. Before the Dark Hunter leader could kill him, however, Render bluffed his way out of the situation, claiming to know the location of the Ignika. Although suspicious, The Shadowed One agreed to let Render live, and had Ancient escort him to his quarters. Render was then paired with Dark Hunter codenamed "Silence," and sent on a mission. After completing the assignment; Odina was very unusual.Dark Hunters were scrambling every where.Render asked a nearby Dark Hunter what was going on; he told him the Dark Hunters were going to invade Xia. Along the way, a Toa of Water and four-armed being carrieing something covered by a cloth appeared.The Toa of Water broke up the argument between The Shadowed One and a Toa of Air.The Toa of Air dissappeared and reappeared with five other Toa.The next thing Render knew the Toa of Water fired a water blast at the three Dark Hunters next to him, knocking them overboard.The Toa of Water turned her back on The Shadowed One and said something to the other Toa.The four-armed being lifted the cloth to reveal a mutated Zaktan in a globe.The 6 Toa disapeared with Zaktan.The Toa of Water and the four-armed being left too.Render could see Xia coming into view.They arrived and were deployed to capture Xia. Render awoke from his past story, saw "Ancient", and followed him.Render hid in an alley and saw "Ancient" find and talk to The Shadowed One.Render noticed that The Shadowed One was sitting by a dead male Vortixx.Render witnessed "Ancient" get disinigrated by The Shadowed One.He ran to the Dark Hunter camp and ducked in a dark alley.Render reasoned that he coud'nt tell the other Dark Hunters.He snuck to the other side of Xia and stole a boat.He left Xia to start a new life. A New Start Render was sailing away from Xia, to his destination Zakaz.A large icycle, was lodged into his small boat and began to sink.He aimed and fired his Laser Sword, at the enemy ship, but a giant glacier formed in front of him.The laser bounced off and hit Render.The blast created a large hole in his armor and the force knocked him overboard. The Kingdom Alternate Universe In this alternate universe, Matoro failed to save Mata Nui in time, and most of the surviving inhabitants of the Matoran Universe migrated to the island of Mata Nui. After the Kingdom was established, Render desired to receive praise and respect from the rest of the city's inhabitants. Believing he could become famous if he found a Makuta who had survived Mata Nui's death and kill it, Render traveled past the Light Barriers in search for a surviving Makuta. Unfortunately, Render encountered a Makuta named Xenox, who proceeded to kill Render. Abilities and Traits Cunning and dangerous, Render is known by many as someone not be underestimated. Even for a Skakdi, Render is very bellicose, and is more than happy to join any fight, no matter how sided it is. He possesses a keen intellect, and when that is combined with his mastery with hand-to-hand combat, he becomes both a powerful ally, and an equally dangerous opponent. As a Skakdi, Render possesses Elemental Iron powers. However, these abilities are restricted, and can only be used when in conjunction with another Skakdi. He also possesses plasma vision, which he can use to melt almost anything in seconds. He also has the ability to adapt to his surroundings, therefore making him extremely adaptable in any environment. Tools Render carries a Laser Sword as his main weapon. He also possesses an Acid Claw, which can release a extremely corrosive substance. Stats Alternate Versions Render Trivia *Render's Acid Claw is physically part of his body. *Render was Nektann's most "trusted" soldier. *Render holds a grudge against Ehlek, since he nearly killed him. *In The Pit, Render was almost always ambushed on missions. *Render has encountered Hakann before. *Unlike most Dark Hunters, Render wasn't given a codename. Appearances *Mystery Missions *Render's Blog (First Appearance) *Divided we Fall *Legends of the Order of Mata Nui (Non-canonical Appearance) See also *Render Building Instructions Category:Skakdi Category:Dark Hunters Category:Kaper Category:For OOMAS Category:Iron